A Fair Win
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sano plans to confess his feelings for Kosuke, but Team Ueki plus Robert has other plans which includes breaking the two up. Kosuke/Sano


**A Fair Win**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Law of Ueki. If I did then Kosuke would be with either Ai or Sano and there will be more yaoi!**

**Summary: Sano plans to confess his feelings for Kosuke, but Team Ueki (plus Robert) has other plans which includes breaking the two up.**

**Rating: T (for teen)**

**Warning: swearing, fluff, and yaoi**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Me: I typed this story at school, so expect it to be really crappy, enjoy!**

* * *

Sano stood at the fronts gates of the carnival that just opened in town dressed in his usual kimono (only it was cleaner than usual.) He was waiting for his friend that would soon to be his lover Kosuke Ueki. He had been in love with him for a really long time now. You could say that it was love at first sight for him. After the battle and saving the world from the Hellion Anom, his feelings for Kosuke blossomed into love that surpassed his love for hot springs. He finally decided to confess his feelings for Kosuke today. 

Sano checked his watch that he decided to wear just for the 'date'. It read 2:03 PM.

"He's late…" Sano mumbled. Kosuke was always late for something no matter what it is. Kosuke was either being chased by his fan girls or helping people who needed help, "it's to be expected…'

Sano waited a few more minutes, but Kosuke still didn't show up. He was about to go inside without him when a dangerous stranger snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"You're pretty cute for a guy," the stranger began in a dangerous tone, "You're coming with me."

Sano was so focused on going inside the carnival that he dropped his guard. He struggled to get away from the stranger, but the stranger had a firm grip on him, "Let go you bastard or you'll regret it!"

Other people heard Sano's shout and started to glare at the stranger. The strangers just smirked evilly and got out a knife and held it at Sano's neck.

"Anyone who moves from their spot will get the kid killed!" he threatened.

The people thought more of Sano's safety than themselves as they stood there. The stranger smiled evilly as he started demanding money from everyone.

_Ueki, where are you when I need you the most?! _Sano asked himself.

Just when everyone was about to hand their money to the stranger, a tree came out of nowhere and hit the guy in the head knocking him out and into a nearby tree releasing Sano from his grasped.

"I'm glad I made it on time," a voice said, "Sano, are you okay?"

Sano was still stunned about the fact that he was almost hit by the tree. He recovered in a few seconds and frowned, "Never felt better Ueki. I was threatened with a knife, and almost got hit by a tree!"

"Sorry."

"-red vein- Just call the police and I'll forgive you."

"Okay."

"I'm still upset with you. If Wanko didn't take away the whole 'the winning team can use his powers without losing Zai' then you would be dead by now."

The people calmed down when Kosuke called the police. The police arrested the stranger, commented on Kosuke's rescue, and then drove off. The two boys then entered the carnival at long last.

* * *

Outside the gates, Kosuke and Sano's friends Ai, Rinko, Hideyoshi, and Robert hid behind a bush. Ai was fuming as Rinko tried to calm her down. Hideyoshi just snickered at Robert who sighed. 

"You're plan didn't work Robert…" Rinko told him.

"I know, but I think he went too far," Robert said.

"We have to think of something fast," Ai began, "Or Sano's going to confess to Ueki!"

"Maybe you should give up on him Ai-chan. I think Ueki-kun likes Sano-kun," Rinko said.

Ai frowned. She then held out three fingers, "Three more tries. If we can prevent Sano from confessing to Ueki then I will not give up Ueki!"

The three sighed. Once Ai was fired up, there was nothing that could stop her. They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

On the carnival grounds. Kosuke was debating if they should go into the haunted house first or ride the roller coaster. He didn't notice that Sano was keeping a safe distance from him. Sano was very nervous. He wanted to confess to him now, but there were too many people watching them. 

"Sano," Kosuke began that got his attention, "Let's go on the roller coaster first."

"…O-Okay…"

"? I something wrong?" Kosuke asked his friend.

"N-No…it's just…" Sano was about to say something when someone crashed into him knocking him down.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the person who crashed into Sano yelled before rushing off.

"What a jerk," Kosuke said with a sigh as he helped Sano up. Sano blushed slightly as he got back to his feet, "Forget about him and let's just have fun."

Kosuke who was still onto Sano's hand dragged him onto the roller coaster.

On the ground Rinko was told by Ai to fire her bead bomb at the roller coaster. She didn't want to since there were innocent people on the ride, but Ai assured her that Kosuke would protect everyone before impact. Rinko was about to fire when she saw Tenko on Kosuke's wrist. (He wanted to spy on Kosuke's and Sano's date. Her love for animals kept her from firing.

"She's s hopeless…" Ai mumbled to herself.

When the ride was done, Sano ended up collapsing on Kosuke's back.

"If you didn't want to ride on the roller coaster, why didn't you tell me?" Kosuke asked as he set him on a nearby bench.

Sano didn't say anything as he was still feeling nauseous. Tenko sweat dropped, "He didn't say anything because he didn't get a chance to."

Kosuke didn't seem to hear him as he suggested that they go into house of mirrors next. He dragged poor Sano to the house of mirrors before he could have a saying to it.

Once the two got into the house of mirrors, Hideyoshi was already in position to ruin the date. Well, in Hideyoshi's POV, he thought the trick would bring the two closer. The plan was to turn his voice into portraits. The portraits would make ghost noises (Sano hates ghosts BTW) that would scare Sano so bad that he would run off on Kosuke.

The monkey boy did use his trick and sure enough, it scared the crap out of him as well as other people in the house of mirrors. Sano was about to bail when Kosuke pulled him close to him. Sano was so close to him that he could here his heart beat.

"So the house of mirrors is haunted, huh?" Kosuke began, "This is getting interesting." He felt Sano shiver and tried to hold in his laughter. He knew he was scared of ghosts when they fought Marylyn's team, but this was so hilarious, "Don't worry Sano. If a ghost attacks us, I'll protect you," he tried to say in his most protective tone.

Sano blushed madly when he heard those words. His heart beat faster than usual. He cling to Kosuke's sleeve and nodded his head.

_He's so cute when he blushes. _Kosuke thought to himself.

After an hour which seemed like forever, the two were able to make it out of the house of mirrors and while Ai considered Hideyoshi useless yet again, monkey boy thought he succeeded in getting Kosuke and Sano closer.

"It's my time to shine!" Ai declared.

"Hope she doesn't kill anyone…" Robert mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing Mori-san!"

Kosuke was dragging Sano to another ride when Sano told him to stop.

"You're not sick are you?" Kosuke asked him.

"N-No. I just…" Sano's voice trailed off as he turned toward the Ferris wheel unintentionally. Kosuke looked in that direction and smiled.

"If you want to ride the Ferris wheel next, you should have told me."

Kosuke yanked Sano to the Ferris wheel. At first it seemed like they weren't able to go on because the ticket collector said that only couples could ride. However when she saw the two together she let them on.

"You make a really cute couple," she told them.

Sano blushed madly again as Kosuke was oblivious to the statement. Tenko snickered.

Once the two were on the ride, the Ferris wheel started moving. Ai was already in position. The plan was to get the person controlling the ride to speed up the Ferris wheel. If there's something else that Sano is scared of beside ghosts, it's fast rides. (This is why Sano didn't want to go on the roller coaster.) She already got the person to love glasses, so all she had to do was threaten to destroy her glasses if she didn't speed up the ride. What surprised her was that she didn't speed up the ride, but stopped it completely.

When the ride stopped, the two boys (who were riding the car on the top of the Ferris wheel) felt the impact. Sano, who was about to say something to Kosuke, lost his balance on his seat. Kosuke proceeded to catch him, but wasn't fast enough as Sano landed on top of them. Their lips met. (**Me: -hearts in eyes-**)

Sano thought his heart stopped when they kissed. He wanted to stop the kiss and tell him that it was nothing, but an accident. He didn't stop though because Kosuke pulled him into a deeper kiss. The kiss seem to have lasted forever until they finally broke apart.

Sano blushed madly, "U-Ueki…does this mean-"

"That I liked you for a while? Yes."

Sano's whole face lit up. Kosuke's confession was too much for him, so he ended up collapsing in Kosuke's arms.

"Sano, don't faint on me now!" Kosuke yelled, but his voice didn't reach him, "Oh man…"

* * *

When the ride finally stopped, Kosuke took Sano to a near by bench where he rested him. It was getting late as people were leaving the carnival. Kosuke went to go get himself a drink. Once he came back, Sano had already awakened from his nap. 

"What happened?" he asked drowsily.

"After you fainted from my confession, the ride startled over again fifteen minutes later."

"I see…"

Sano hid his eyes underneath his hair. He felt miserable fainting after Kosuke told him that he liked him, "I'm sorry…Ueki."

Kosuke didn't say anything. He just smiled sinisterly and told him, "I'll forgive you if you call me 'Kosuke'."

"Eh?"

"I'm waiting…"

Sano's heart was beating like crazy. He only managed to stutter his first name.

"I can't here you!"

"I SAID I LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME KOSUKE!"

He finally confessed. Kosuke smiled, "That's better, but I don't just like you. I love you."

Sano felt faint again, but he didn't get a chance to because Kosuke put his cold drink on his face.

"COLD!"

"Now you can't fall asleep on me again," Kosuke said with a grin.

Sano smiled, "I think it's better that way."

Sano was then hit by something from behind. Kosuke didn't notice it, but he did. Sano turned his head to see that someone hit him with a piece of paper. He took the paper and opened it up. It read…

_You can have Ueki, Sano. I decided that he would be happier with you than me._

The person didn't put their name on the paper, but Sano knew who it was, "Thanks Mori."

Kosuke poked on Sano's back telling him to turn around. Sano turned around to see the marvelous lights of the carnival.

"They're so beautiful!" Sano commented.

"They're beautiful," Kosuke agreed, "But not as beautiful as you are."

Sano smiled brightly that was as bright as the lights, "Thank you Kosuke."

* * *

**Me: After two months of working on this (started on September 21, 2007) I finally finish it.**

**Kitsune: What took you so long?**

**Me: I did this in school, remember?**

**Kitsune: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Reader please read and review and support yaoi everywhere!**


End file.
